The Reason Why
by Folan00
Summary: "She brought this upon herself." This is Lakota's reasoning behind the fire and fighting with Percy. Why she started the fire in the first place and why she went after Annabeth. Read my story Rebel's Rise before reading this. Partially inspired by "My immortal" by Evanescence. Percy OC as family. Rated T minor language.


**hey everyone! This will just be a one shot about Lakota (my OC from Rebel's Rise) and why she started the fire that engulfed the Kingdom and proceeded to fight with Percy.**

**I do not own PJO but I do own Lakota and Gaia**

Lakota POV

I had never really thought about how it would effect all the people when I planned the fire. I didn't care that innocent people would die and a Kingdom would be wiped out. I didn't even pause to think that once this was over, I would be a murderer. All I wanted and cared about was revenge. Revenge on that girl Annabeth for stealing Percy away from me. Now it seemed silly, there were other ways to go about jealousy. But here's the thing. If I did the right thing..well it wouldn't be me. If I had thought 'this fire will most likely kill my cousin who's trapped in there.' Then that would've shown...that I was compassionate. Lakota Dacora is NOT compassionate. I lerned not to be compassionate the hard way.

_~flashback~_

_"Where have you been? I haven't seen you in ages!" I growled. My cousin Percy usually visited at least once every week but hadn't come at all. I had missed him. He was the only family I had left. The only person I cared for._

_"Chill Lakota I was busy." Percy said calmly._

_"Why were you so busy so that you couldnt come and at least tell me you were fine. I was worried that you had been captured or killed!' This caused Percy to laugh, which only annoyed me further. _

_"I'd like to see the guards try to capture me!" Percy laughed. Sensing my building anger his humor faded. "I was just meeting with my friend Annabeth." _

_"Who's Annabeth." I growled, wanting to know if I was being replaced. _

_"Just a friend Lakota." Percy sighed in exasperation. The way he said 'friend' didn't convince me the way it should've. _

_"So you blow me off just to meet this friend." I said, mentally cursing the quiver in my voice. I was DEFINETLY getting replaced. If Percy left me I would only have Gaia. That thought wasn't comforting. _

_"She lives in the kingdom. Annabeth comes every morning, and then I have other things to do." Percy said, obviously unprovoked by my anger._

_"Whatever Percy." I mutter, rubbing a hand over my eyes. I would not cry. I didn't know why I was this close to tears. "It doesn't matter."I mentally told myself. "You don't need him." As Percy left I realized I was denying the undeniable. Without Percy I was completely along. _

_"I'll give that Annabeth chick something to cry about." _

_~end of flashback~_

Well that was when I had vowed I would make Annabeth's life seem like a living hell. Not realizing that it would cause even more issues for myself. When I brought up my plan to Percy I thought he would be wager to help. After all he did hate then kingdom as much as I did. No such luck. He bluntly refused, saying it was wrong and he would take no part in this. So I gave the guards who captured him a hint. Just a slight one, they weren't supposed to find Percy, just chase the temptation and give me some free entertainment. That certainly failed. So when it was the day to set the fire, I didn't think twice about my cousin in custody. He was after all the one who got himself captured. He could die and I wouldn't even care. Some small part of me knew that wasnt true, but as usual I ignored the part of me that tried to do the right thing. I was seriously ticked. When Gaia came back telling me Percy and Annabeth had escaped. Yet another plan failed. The fire was supposed to kill Annabeth and get Percy to focus on ME again. When Percy and Annabeth found Gaia and I, it angered me to see that blond with him. I took the anger out on him, hurting him more than I should've, both with words and actions. All I did was drive him away. If Annabeth had never met Percy and stolen him from me the kingdom would never had needed to be burned down. I didn't enjoy killing all those people. Judge me how you will, I gave my side of the story. Just keep in mind: she brought this upon herself.

**so what did you guess think? This explains why Lakota is so bitter and angry at Percy and explains what Gaia said in chapter 7 of Rebel's Rise a bit more.**

**Keep calm and act like a wolf,**

**Folan**


End file.
